<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agrypnocoma by Nihilne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372640">Agrypnocoma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilne/pseuds/Nihilne'>Nihilne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilne/pseuds/Nihilne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>深夜是小事故的高发期。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Corleone &amp; Tom Hagen, Michael Corleone/Al Neri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Agrypnocoma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>算是接Unanimity。发生在第二部结束不久后。仍然是一篇欠通顺的东西。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汤姆弯腰探身，抓起码好的文件往公文包里塞。以前挂在罗可名下的几个场子现在由他打理，按照惯例本来只需要每个月回塔霍湖汇报，但汤姆却像是个赔钱赔怕了的三流律师似的，一副恨不得连在庭上起立也要确保拿到当事人授权的架势，什么事情都要知会一声。要是只有需要迈克尔过目的文件倒也罢了，但问题在于还有大量不能留在纸面上，或者可能需要开会商议的东西，这就导致我隔几天就要为如何把他挤进迈克尔的访客队列里头疼一次。汤姆和我定好时间之后总是要道歉，仿佛他的来访已经频繁得于理有亏了。自从顾问这个职位从家族中消失以来，我和汤姆就保持着互相回避的习惯；而现在没有罗可作为缓冲，他在电话里几乎显得刻意的高度谨慎则使会议讨论变得更加令人不自在。不过说实在的，这也不能怪他；迈克尔把托比盖拉的事情算到他头上，他又把休斯顿宾馆的事情算到我头上，仅此而已。</p><p>迈克尔挺直背，扭了扭脖子。汤姆站起来，顺手把写字台上的那门小炮换了个方向——不知道是谁把它摆上去的，以前炮口正对着迈克尔的座位。我去给他开门，片刻之后，汤姆和那叠文件，连同我们无关紧要的尴尬就一起被隔在门外了。</p><p>离凌晨一点还有十来分钟。迈克尔白天的时间里塞满了访客，司法部最近制造的各种麻烦又占去了晚上的时间，于是作为基础的生意反而只能留到这个时候来处理。孩子们被送到新罕布什尔去之后，他几点睡觉就全凭工作多少决定。有时工作得太晚，结束以后，迈克尔就会一直坐在那里出神，直到我问他是否需要酒或者湿毛巾。就像是倒水时，瓶子刚被倒空，但仍然被头下脚上地拎在空中那一刻。而当我并不及时询问，沉默便能够持续许久。坦白地讲，我故意延长这种沉默的时候不在少数。在一阵困倦的侵袭被成功抵抗之后，随之而来的往往是某种恍惚的清醒，这种清醒实际上并不包含太多自制。</p><p>我一如既往地没有尽快将迈克尔从睁着眼睛的梦境中拉回来，只是站在门口，尽管他眼眶下的阴影昭示着他极度缺乏睡眠的事实。酒在隔壁客厅里，等汤姆走远以后，我才倒了半杯带回书房，递给迈克尔。我轻声唤他，他倏地抬起目光，道谢后接过玻璃杯，没有看杯中的液体就把它喝掉了。放下杯子，迈克尔往下滑了一点，靠着椅背慢慢放松下来。我走到他的身后，伸手去帮他松领带。他闭着眼睛，稍稍仰起头，后脑处深色缎面般的头发蹭在皮质靠垫上。我解开他领口的扣子。以俯视的角度，隐隐约约能看见他两侧锁骨之间线条柔和的小凹陷。阿尔·奈利，唐的西西里警察老婆，士兵们交头接耳时我听见过他们这样说。深夜的确会悄无声息地逐渐抽走神智，我将双手搭到迈克尔的肩上时想着，不知道唐听到那个说法会作何感想。</p><p>迈克尔安安静静靠在那里，像是睡着了。我把空杯子拿到客厅，顺便从衣帽架上取下迈克尔的长大衣。我回到房间的时候，迈克尔已经坐直了。或许他还没醒，他的目光如烟一般在房间中弥散游荡。“律师，总是缺律师。”声音很低，我很难分辨他是在和我说话还是在自言自语。所以我没有搭话，只是把大衣放到写字台上，然后扶他站起来。持续工作到深夜后，迈克尔起身的时候总是不太稳。</p><p>他抓着我的前臂，低着头，似乎是想确保自己不会晃悠，抑或是在努力聚拢所剩无几的涣散精力。当他抬起头时，几乎是白天的迈克尔附身到了他身上。就像以前任何一次的日常汇报结束一样，迈克尔抱住我，轻轻拍我的背。只不过此时他没有什么可说的了。我忽然觉得自己正在躯体之外从远处观看，以前附带各式嘱托或赞扬的小仪式也许并不比这个纯粹的空壳有更多的含义。他没有松开，大概是再次陷入了清醒的梦境。于是我侧过头去吻他的脸。迈克尔立刻绷紧了，他迅速把我推开，但并未后退，也没有被惹恼的迹象。他扯掉松垮垮地挂在脖子上的领带，快步穿过房间向客厅走去，凌晨版本的迈克尔消失得无影无踪。我紧跟着他，顺便带去他写字台上的大衣。</p><p>“坐下。”他命令道。我顺从地坐到沙发上，将那件大衣搭上一边扶手。迈克尔厌烦地瞥了它一眼，像是看到了什么荒谬可笑的东西。紧接着，他猛地把我推得紧贴着沙发靠背。我本能地企图反击，但很快克制住了。然后他爬上来。</p><p>迈克尔跪在沙发上，膝盖分开跨在我的大腿两边。他腰背挺得笔直，微微前倾，居高临下地盯着我。我动弹不得。接着，他突然伸手去解我的皮带。这不对。我试着去抓迈克尔的手腕，但被他一把拍开。他抬起身子往前挪了挪，逼近的同时扯开我裤腰上的扣子。尽管从未经历过类似事件，但我没来由地感觉到，如果我再有什么格挡的动作，肯定会挨上一耳光。于是，我把手放回身侧，现在它们几乎能碰到迈克尔的膝盖。清理掉那些障碍后，他松开手，用左臂撑着靠背，右手则径直向下探去。我条件反射地抬起手臂，但又不敢乱动。他的头略微垂下，目光在碰到任何一个实物之前便已经轻巧地溶解在空气中。迈克尔结结实实地压在我腿上，但我不能确切地知道他是否还待在这里。我小心翼翼地将双手搁在他的胯部，他缩了缩，但也并没有制止。他的掌心是温热的，基本没有茧。然后他收拢手指，那种感觉就像是突然被警用手电晃到眼睛。迈克尔的手指开始贴着我滑动，我急切地迎合他的动作，同时也试图用手去碰他，结果招来了手背上干脆利落的一巴掌。他的脸上浮起一层红晕，但仍旧没有表情。我快疯了。</p><p>我能看到，迈克尔并不是没有反应。但他自己并不理会它，也不准我帮他解决。他贴得越来越近，到后来简直是往我怀里钻。我喘着气，抬起手臂环住他，手掌隔着几层织物压在他的肩胛上。他将脸埋在我的颈肩之间，呜咽了一声，那声音比起抑制的欲望更像是痛苦。尖锐的恐惧蓦地刺穿了醉酒般木然的极乐。恐慌中我托起他的脸，试图吻他，但他扭头躲开了。而后他手上的动作变得狂躁起来，不时还会把我弄得很疼，那种突如其来的恐惧很快消失在缠结在一起的强烈感受中。在忘记它的起点之后，过程中的疼痛倒也不是特别令人不适。</p><p>一切结束以后迈克尔立马起身去清理。我仍旧坐在原地，等待无措逐渐填满眩晕消退后出现的空缺。</p><p>“再给我倒杯酒，阿尔。谢伊派过来的那两个律师，你把他们安排在明天第几位？”</p><p>他的指尖还在滴水。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>